


Wanna Dance?

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Intercourse, Pleading, Pouting, Short, love these two, magnus isn’t so sure, rodimus likes dancing, rodimus wants to dance with Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: Magnus does not dance.
Relationships: Rodimus Prime & Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Wanna Dance?

“Wanna dance?”

It was such a simple question, but it had Ultra Magnus’ voice box sputtering as he looked for words. What was he supposed to say?

It was a tempting offer, to say the least. Dance with Rodimus. Rodimus Prime. Have that sleek frame in between his arms, swaying to the flow of music. To grip onto the Primes hips, or bend his hands around his captains thin waist. To press his frame up against the others, and just  _ let go. _

But, there was one problem.

Ultra Magnus  _ did not dance. _

“Mags?”

Rodimus’ voice was snapping Ultra Magnus out of his own thought, optics flicking down to the flame colored mech.

“Do you want to dance?” He repeated the phrase, slower, optics growing soft as he stared at his second in command.

Only then did he realize Rodimus was holding his servo out. For Magnus to take.

Magnus’ vents hitched. “I—I don’t really... don’t really do... dancing.”

Rodimus just smiled. 

That stupid smile. Magnus hated that smile. It always seemed to make his spark twist and flutter. It also made his vocalizer short out. Sometimes it made his knees go weak.

It was doing all of those things right now.

_ Stupid. _

“I’ll teach you. It’s not hard.” Rodimus chuckled, reaching his servo out a bit more. “It’s just patterns. You like patterns, don’t you?”

Magnus had to reset his vocalizer. “ _Rodimus_ —“

“Com’on, just give it a try!” The captain pressed, giving the ex-enforcer a pleading look. 

He was _pouting_ now.

Oh, Primus. That was worse than a smile.

Magnus—no matter how hard he tried—could never resist one of Rodimus’ pouts.

He’d attempted to in the past, but it had just left him spark-broken from the look of shear  _ disappointment  _ on Rodimus faceplates  afterwards.

Rodimus had gotten what he wanted that time.

And _every other single time after that._

Because of that stupid Primus forsaken  _pout_.

“It’ll be fun!”

Magnus didn’t do  _ fun _ either.

“Rodimus—“ he tried again.

“ _Please_?” Rodimus cut him off again, hips tilted as he leaned on one his legs, obviously bored of standing in one place for so long.

Oh, how badly Magnus wanted to  _ squeeze  _ those hips. Leave little dents in the sturdy armor, just like he always did when they  _fragged_. 

‘ _ Shut up Magnus. Now is not the place, not the time.’ _

The timing actually might have been perfect. 

But the place—not so much. By Magnus’ standards, at least.

Rodimus would probably be content doing it _anywhere_.

“Magnus? You alright?” One of Rodimus’ servo was on Magnus’ hip before he could even react, the other resting on his arm. “If you really don’t want to, it’s fine. I just though it’s be fun; since, ya’ know, we’ve had a lot of work to do recent—“

“No.” It was Magnus’ turn to cut Rodimus off.

The captain paused for a moment, evaluating the words. “So.. you don’t want to...?”

“Yes.” Magnus paused, “I mean no—no, yes.” 

Rodimus gave a confused look.

“I want... I want to dance with you.” Magnus managed to sputter out, having to reset his vocalizer again right afterwards.

Rodimus beamed brightly, spoiler perking up, which signaled his excitement. “Really!?” His question was returned with a nod with made his grin widely. He chuckled a bit and grabbed Magnus’ servo, enthusiasm radiating from his field like a heat radiator would warmth.

Primus, how could this little mech make Magnus feel like putty?

“Alright! Let’s dance!”

That night ended with laughing and cuddling.

Magnus danced a _lot_ after that.


End file.
